Let Me Love You
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: SaiSaku. Canon, OOC, One-side Love. Sai ingin percaya bahwa ia bisa mencintai seseorang, bahwa ia memiliki cukup emosi untuk mencintai Sakura. Tapi, apa dia salah? "Biarkan aku mencintaimu... meski itu bohong, biarkan aku mencintaimu..." Bad summary! RnR please!


Pelampiasan mau ujian! Supaya bisa menenangkan jiwa *apaan sih

Ok lah... baca aja intinya

Warning: SaixSakura, OOC, Angst, One-side love, Miss Typo

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku deh intinya

* * *

**Let Me Love You**

Apa sebenarnya itu emosi? Emosi datang dari mana? Bukankah emosi itu hanyalah suatu perwujudan dari sistem limbik pada otak? Dimana semua perasaan, ingatan, dan pikiran diatur semuanya oleh otak.

Selama otak tidak ada gangguan, jiwa tidak ada gangguna, seharusnya emosi bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Sai mengerti hal itu, ia yakin otaknya baik-baik saja, apa itu artinya ia mengalami gangguan jiwa?

Gangguan jiwa psikotik, neurosis atau kepribadian?

Ia tak mengerti... ia sudah membaca semua buku tentang emosi, mulai dari medis sampai novel. Tapi, ia masih belum bisa mempelajari apa itu sebenarnya emosi dengan baik.

Ada kalanya ia merasakan sesuatu tapi tak mengerti apa itu, ada kalanya ia hampir menangkap suatu perasaan namun hal itu segera terlepas kembali dari genggamannya.

Sakura mengajarkan suatu hal yang sederhana untuknya.

"Bagilah emosimu menjadi dua, baik dan buruk. Jika kau sudah bisa membedakan mana emosi yang terasa baik dan mana emosi yang terasa buruk, perlahan-lahan kau akan mengerti emosi yang lain."

Namun, apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang, ia tidak tahu apakah ini emosi yang baik atau buruk.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat atau bertemu Sakura. Seperti ada yang menggeliat di dadanya. Ia tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk berhenti menggambar kunoichi itu.

Apakah ini rasa benci?

Kenapa ia harus benci pada Sakura? Memang sih, Sakura itu selalu kasar padanya, tapi rasanya ia tidak punya alasan kuat untuk membenci gadis itu.

Karena itulah, Sai akhirnya pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengidentifikasi emosi yang tengah ia rasakan.

Bukan sesuatu yang mudah, karena tak semua buku bisa memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Awalnya ia menyangka ia terobsesi pada Sakura. Kemudian ia menyangka bahwa ia mengagumi Sakura. Kemudian ia menyangka ia ingin berteman dengan Sakura.

Tak ada yang benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya.

Semakin banyak buku menumpuk, semakin banyak kata yang ia baca, namun ia belum juga menemukan jawabannya.

Ingin rasanya ia bertanya pada Sakura, tapi apa reaksi gadis itu bila ternyata yang ia rasakan adalah rasa benci? Ia tak mau dibunuh Sakura.

Karena itu Sai ingin mencari jawabannya sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Setelah puluhan buku ia baca, ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah buku "Menemukan Cinta Sejati". Ia awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya ia tetap membaca buku itu.

Ketika ia membaca buku itu, ia justru merasa pusing karena ia tak mengerti berbagai emosi yang dijelaskan dibuku itu. Namun, setelah berjuang untuk mengerti, memahami dan mencerna sedikit demi sedikit, ia akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang selama ini ia cari.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Buku itu mengatakan begitu dan kali ini Sai merasa yakin. Semua gejala jatuh cinta yang dideskripsikan di buku itu sudah ia alami semuanya.

Artinya... ia mencintai Sakura?

Ternyata... orang yang hampir tak memiliki emosi seperti dirinya... juga bisa jatuh cinta?

Sai merasakan ada emosi lain-lain yang tiba-tiba meluap dari dirinya. Rasanya... baik, bukan emosi yang buruk. Ia merasa hangat... ia merasa... dadanya ingin meledak. Ini apa? Ah... mungkin ini yang dinamakan 'bahagia'?

Tapi, bila ia cinta pada Sakura, apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya?

'Nyatakan perasaanmu' itulah yang dijawab buku itu.

Tapi, bukankah Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke?

Sai terdiam, benar... Sakura mencintai Sasuke, si pengkhianat desa yang kini hanya selalu membuat gadis berambut pink itu menangis. Tapi, meski Sai hampir tak memiliki emosi, ia masih mengerti bahwa rasa cinta Sakura pada Sasuke tidak main-main...

Kalau begitu... ini yang disebut 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'?

Sai terdiam... ada perasaan lain yang muncul di dadanya. Rasanya dingin... menyakitkan... dadanya jadi sesak dan ini bukanlah perasaan yang baik. Ini... yang dinamakan 'sedih'?

Sai termenung selama beberapa saat. Lalu, memangnya kenapa bila Sakura mencintai Sasuke? Ia berhak untuk mencintai gadis itu bukan?

Mencintai Sakura... Sai rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Yosh, yang kini perlu lakukan kini adalah menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu!

IoI

Sai tersenyum puas melihat lukisan yang ada di depannya.

Lukisan potret Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

Wajah dan tangannya penuh dengan cat lukis, namun Sai merasa senang. Ya, ini kan yang namanya 'senang'?

Sekarang tinggal di beri judul...

Sai masih belum mahir dalam memberi judul, karena biasanya ia tidak merasakan apapun saat melukis. Namun, untuk lukisan kali ini berbeda, ia merasakan sesuatu... sesuatu...

Ia tersenyum tipis dan membubuhkan judul di bawah lukisan itu.

"Cinta...," gumamnya membaca apa yang ia tulis.

Ia tersenyum puas. Lukisan ini sudah sempurna, sekarang tinggal memberikan lukisan ini pada Sakura dan menyatakan cintanya.

IoI

Sai hanya tahu, ia akan menyatakan cintanya, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana reaksi Sakura bila ia mengetahui perasaan Sai padanya.

Sai hanya ingin Sakura tahu, tidak lebih. Ia tidak mengharapkan perasaannya dibalas. Ia hanya ingin mencintai gadis itu. Ia ingin tahu lebih jauh bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang. Itu saja sudah cukup.

"Sai, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Sakura bertanya padanya, ia merasa bingung tiba-tiba mendapat surat yang diantarkan burung tinta buatan Sai yang memintanya untuk menemuinya di sebuah taman.

"Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu...," kata Sai sedikit ragu. Lukisan yang ia buat sudah dibalut kertas kado. Ia merasakan tenggorokkannya seperti terhimpit sesuatu, ia tidak mampu menatap Sakura, dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Perasaan apa ini? Ia tiba-tiba merasa takut... ia merasakan emosi yang tidak menyenangkan...

"Baru kali ini kulihat kau gugup begitu, ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

'Gugup?' pikir Sai. Oh... jadi ia sedang 'gugup' sekarang.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau... aku... uhm... mencintaimu, Sakura," jawab Sai sedikit terbata-bata. Ia melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kaget kemudian terpaku di tempat. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil menatap Sai.

Apakah Sakura akan menghajarnya lagi? Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan lagi?

"Sai... darimana kau membuat kesimpulan bahwa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" akhirnya, Sakura bertanya padanya.

Sai terdiam sebentar. "Uhm.. aku membacanya di sebuah buku, aku merasakan ada perasaan aneh saat bersamamu, saat melihatmu, ketika aku mencari jawabannya di buku, ternyata aku jatuh cinta padamua...," jelas Sai.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihatku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman. Lalu, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku ingin terus melukismu. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, namun aku juga tak bisa berhenti untuk menggodamu meski akhirnya kau akan marah padaku. Aku merasa kau... sangat berharga...," jelas Sai, merasa bingung untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan dengan kata-kata.

Sakura terdiam melihatnya, wajahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tidak terlihat senang, marah atau pun sedih, ia hanya terlihat begitu serius.

"Sai... apa kau merasakan perasaan yang sama saat bersama Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Sai tersentak sedikit, ia kemudian berpikir. Perasaan yang sama? Tidak... tapi mirip, perasaan hangat dan nyaman, lalu 'bahagia'...

Sai akhirnya mengangguk.

"Sai... aku rasa kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku."

"Eh?" tanya Sai terkejut.

"Begini... aku yakin kau merasa aku adalah temanmu, sahabat baikmu. Wajar kau merasa seperti itu. Aku dan Naruto adalah teman pertamamu, yang berhasil membuka hatimu. Karena itu kau merasa aku sangat berharga, kau sayang padaku, sayang karena aku temanmu. Lalu mungkin, karena aku adalah perempuan, kau merasa tertarik padaku. Itu lumrah, tapi aku yakin perasaanmu akan menghilang setelah beberapa waktu...," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sai terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dadanya sedikit sesak... rasanya sakit, tapi juga ia merasa bahwa dirinya itu bodoh. Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan 'kecewa'? Kecewa karena apa?

"Aku senang kau merasa begitu padaku Sai, aku juga sayang padamu, sebagai seorang teman," tambah Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum.

Sai terdiam kemudian membalas senyuman Sakura. Namun, entah kenapa bibirnya terasa pahit. Dadanya terasa dingin. Dan matanya terasa panas.

"Oh... aku harus pergi, aku ada perlu, duluan ya Sai," kata Sakura, Sai mengangguk kemudian gadis itu segera pergi secepat angin meninggalkan Sai yang terdiam sendiri.

Sai tak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang...

Sedih? Kecewa? Marah?

Ia tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas perasaan itu bukanlah perasaan yang baik.

Ia pikir ia jatuh cinta.

Ia pikir ia bisa jatuh cinta.

Ternyata ia salah...

Benar juga... kalau dipikir... ia bahkan masih belum bisa mengerti emosi-emosi sederhana seperti 'senang', 'sedih' ataupun 'marah'.

Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta bila emosi-emosi sederhana seperti itu saja tidak ia mengerti?

Ia menatap lukisan yang hendak ia berikan kepada Sakura.

Awalnya ia sangat senang, sangat senang, ternyata ia bisa jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta kepada Sakura.

Tapi ia salah...

Benarkah ia salah?

"Pasti Sakura benar... mungkin aku cuma salah paham...," gumamnya ke diri sendiri.

Yah, mana mungkin ia bisa berargumen dengan Sakura. Gadis itu jauh lebih mengerti tentang emosi daripada dirinya... ia pasti benar.

Tapi... rasa kecewa ini... kenapa tidak mau pergi?

Apa benar ia tidak bisa mencintai? Apa ia tidak punya cukup emosi untuk jatuh cinta?

Apakah ia bisa mencintai dan dicintai seseorang?

Sai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Ia hanya menatap lurus ke lukisan yang ada di tangannya.

"Meskipun aku salah... bisakah aku berpura-pura bahwa aku mencintai Sakura? Meski itu bohong, meski itu tidak benar... aku mencintai Sakura... aku juga bisa jatuh cinta... aku bisa mencintai... meski itu bohong...," gumam Sai, matanya terasa panas, dadanya terasa sesak.

Ia ingin merasakan emosi seperti yang orang lain rasakan.

Senang, sedih, marah, benci, rindu, cemas, takut, berani, sayang dan cinta.

Hanya itu...

Hanya itu saja...

Ia hanya ingin bisa merasakan semua emosi itu...

Karena ia tidak punya hal lain... selain, buku yang ia gambar bersama kakaknya. Ia tidak punya identitas, tidak punya masa lalu, tidak punya keluarga, tidak punya eksistensi.

Tapi, ia ingin membuktikan, bahwa ia juga manusia. Ia bisa merasakan emosi, meski hanya sedikit.

Ia juga bisa mencintai, meski itu bohong,

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu Sakura... aku tidak mengharapkan balasan darimu... karena aku tahu aku tak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa, karena aku memang tak memiliki apa-apa...," gumam Sai pelan.

Setitik air jatuh ke atas lukisan yang ada di tangannya. Sai terkejut. Namun kemudian titik-titik air mulai turun, membasahi tubuhnya dan lukisan yang terbungkus.

'Oh... kupikir aku menangis tadi... ternyata hujan...,' pikir Sai, tidak menyadari genangan air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya.

Sai mendesah sedikit, lukisannya sekarang basah, pasti sudah rusak...

Sama seperti perasaannya yang ternyata cuma salah paham.

Tapi tak apa, ia bisa berpura-pura mencintai Sakura, beranggapan kalau ia juga bisa mencintai gadis itu.

Begitu saja sudah cukup, sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu."

Sementara itu di lain tempat, seorang gadis berambut pink tengah menatap hujan yang turun dari jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, memikirkan seseorang yang baru saja ia sakiti.

"Maafkan aku Sai... tapi, lebih baik begini... kau hanya akan menderita bila kau mencintaiku...," gumam Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menarik tirai jendela dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Dan kemudian menangis.

End?

* * *

Kenapa jadi begini? O.o *plak

Ok... ini sedih sekali... awalnya pengen kubikin happy end, tapi entar kepanjangan, aku gak punya waktu untuk nulis. Kapan-kapan mungkin kulanjutin, tergantung reviewnya aja XD *plak

Ok, review sambil voting, mau dilanjutin apa kagak? Pengennya happy end atau sad end?


End file.
